


kai and cole being mushy dads

by orphan_account



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Fluff, M/M, cole and kai r in loveeee, lava is like my fave so maybe thisll be a series or smth, lavashipping - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24615592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: takes place in s8 i guess? made it so that the timespan where baby wu is on the bounty with them is a week at the very least? so noncanon stuff ig. dont take it too seriously i just found this in my drafts and finished it up lel thats also why the writing is subpar
Relationships: Cole/Kai (Ninjago)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	kai and cole being mushy dads

Upon figuring out its identity, the baby somehow became viewed with more reverence than when it was the supposed key to the third mask. They were now aware of who it was, but the fact that its identity was their master- the man who’d been around since almost the beginning of time, teaching the ninja for a significant portion of their life -was shocking. Any doubt in Kai was quickly washed away by the baby's affinity for tea, and vague sayings. The absurdity of it all was almost enough to make Kai forget he was still only a helpless infant. An infant that needed constant care and attention.  
From the start, Cole generously provided that care and attention. He kept it close, on a sling resting securely on his chest. Kai could often catch Cole talking to the baby as if its babbling was an engaging conversation. He did so while cleaning, just hanging out, cooking, pretty much whenever he wasn’t training, and baby Wu certainly returned the affection. During his first few days on the Bounty, trying to pry him away from Cole so that the earth ninja could train or rest was a massive ordeal. Baby Wu would scream and wail if he was in anyone else’s arms for too long. After a few days he did come to tolerate the rest of the ninja’s care in place of Cole’s.  
It hadn't even occurred to Kai that Cole's fatherly nature might be surprising until he had reflected on how the ninja had changed since their first meeting. Right now, huggable, strong-willed Cole caring for the baby came as no surprise. But the stoic, stern Cole that Kai had first met? It was hard to imagine.  
Kai was one of the ninja whom Wu was quicker to accept. Most of the time Kai had no problem watching over the little baby, though he found that his patience was much lesser than Cole's. It was already difficult enough to keep his temper so many years ago when raising Nya, and that skill nearly evaporated completely when she grew unreliant on him.  
Cole kept a makeshift cradle a few feet away from his bed. That way, all he had to do when Wu disrupted the team's silent night was drag himself into a upright position, turned towards the cradle. Kai was often pulled out of his own sleep by Wu’s routine screaming. He didn't wake until Wu was at the height of his bawling, and by then Cole was sitting on the edge of his bed with one hand holding the cradle’s side. Cole used the tiniest fragment of his strength to gently sway the cradle from side to side. His strong arms hardly moved with the motion. Cole’s long, soft shushes could be heard under Wu’s wailing.  
Kai didn't even attempt to go back to sleep. He watched Cole’s shadowy silhouette rock the cradle rhythmically. Kai leaned his head off his pillow. “Is he hungry or something?"  
"Probably,” Cole whispered.  
“Do you want me to grab his bottle?"  
Cole smiled warmly in the dark. "Yeah."  
Kai got out of his covers slowly and crept to the kitchen. He retrieved the formula milk from out of the fridge and then microwaved it to a comfortable temperature. When he returned to their bedroom the baby’s crying had waned into quiet sobs as he was held close to Cole’s chest. Kai sat next to Cole, handing him the bottle that was soon brought to Wu's mouth.  
Wu’s big, dewy eyes stared at Cole as he fed, eventually travelling over to look at Kai. Kai fell into a lean, resting his head on Cole’s shoulder so that Wu’s stare was only a little away from him.  
Eventually Wu began to whine and grunt again, indicating he was full. Cole put aside the baby bottle, and Wu was held up to his free shoulder to be pat on the back. Kai bounced with Cole’s shoulder until Wu could be swaddled in Cole’s arms again.  
Cole had a sleepy smile on his face as he waved a finger in front of Wu, which the baby wrapped his tiny hand around. Cole's pointer finger was probably bigger than little Wu's entire wrist. Yet Cole was the gentlest with the baby out of the entire team. A stark contrast to his ground-breaking blows on the battlefield.  
He set Wu down in the cradle that rocked a little with the placement. Kai felt a warm glow in his chest. He moved his head from Cole’s shoulder, to look up at him, and bring his hands to the sturdy back of Cole’s neck. Cole’s thick hair kissed his knuckles. Kai reached up, and Cole bowed, for their lips to meet. They kissed softly for a minute, until separating. Kai then stared into Cole’s eyes, keeping his hands interlaced.  
“You look tired,” said Kai. Up close he could see dark circles edging their way under Cole’s eyes.  
“Mm, it’s nothing.”  
“Bear…” Kai murmured the nickname.  
Cole sighed. “I promise I’m okay. It’s just the baby. Takes up a lot of time.”  
“Take care of yourself, okay? Don’t worry about your body being a temple or whatever,” Kai said. "And if you need help with Wu I'm here."  
Cole’s arms wrapped around Kai's waist and pulled the fire ninja closer. He buried his nose into the loose, fringy hair. “You too, firecracker.”


End file.
